Fallen Gotham
by ShaD.23
Summary: Sequel fic to DarkKnight. 10 years after the Joker's death. Alfred is dying, Gordon is watching Gotham crumble and Batman must face his greatest foe... a vigilante who kills the criminals in cold blood. But the "games" have only just begun...
1. Prologue

Mail

Author's Note: I know that there must be _countless_ sequel fics to the Dark Knight, but I need to write this. This is my vision of a perfect Gotham. The Gotham the Joker wanted. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

An armored car housing one of the most heinous criminals Gotham had ever seen sped across a bridge, the crystal blue waters below in shimmering with the mid-day sun. The Joker sat across from two guards, a slight smile on his scarred face.

"Wanna know how I got these scars?"he asked for the seventh time, the guards still ignoring him. He knew what was about to happen, but he wanted to be a thorn in their side for as long as possible... they were about to die, after all...

"Wanna know how I got these scars?"

He closed his eyes and thought long of all that had happened. He had managed to completely corrupt Harvey Dent and turn him into a murderous psychopath... into an artist, like himself... but the Batman, noble and true, took the fall for Dent, and his hard work was almost for nothing... almost...

"Y'know what I find amazing?"the Joker suddenly asked his captors as they still ignored him. "How something so horrific, crazed, and remarkably maniacal as myself could leave behind a legacy..."

"Nobody is gonna give two shits about you, clown boy..." One of the guards stood up over the Joker. "You're a freak. You're a cop killer. You're filth."

"Someone like you would never have anything close to a legacy,"the other guard responded calmly.

"I hope the rest of Gotham has that in mind when the cops are lying lifeless in the middle of the streets... supposing, that is,"the Joker added with a malicious smile, flicking his tongue at his scars "that they don't ran for the hills when they see what kind of Hell befalls the city after me." The other guard stood up, drawing his baton.

"Are you gonna enjoy this?"he asked his comrade.

"Only if you do."he responded with a smile. The Joker began to chuckle quietly.

"And you said I'd leave no legacy..." The guards came closer to him. "It all starts when the loyal and honorable fall into the depths..." The two drew back, ready to strike. "Oh, and one last thing," he added with his trademark grin. "I didn't say "someone"..." he stood up to the guards. "I said someTHING..." The armored car instantly burst into a fiery explosion, sailing into the air and flying over the guard rail, into the water, the Joker's eerie laughter echoing loud over the highway.

* * *

Authors Note: This prologue was dedicated to the late Heath Ledger, the greatest Joker I ever saw.


	2. Beginning is the End is the Beginning

Sorry I'm taking so long. It wasn't letting me upload anything, so I had to wait a while before I could submit this. I hope this chapter makes up for my long break.

* * *

Bruce Wayne stood up top a spire in the midst of Gotham City. It was this day. This day ten years ago that the Joker died. To this day it was a mystery to the citizens of Gotham, the Gotham PD and even to Bruce himself, though everyone knew who to blame: Batman, the noble soldier for justice turn maniacal killer... atleast, that was the guise. Bruce took the fall for Harvey Dent, took the fall so he and all of Gotham wouldn't have to... and it was Hell ever since. Bruce and Commissioner James Gordon knew that if the people of Gotham saw the horrors Dent weaved, their spirit and morale would break, and so, they agreed Batman would take the blame for Dent's sins... Now, ten years later, they were certain they had chosen the greater of two evils. Rather than continue to scorn and hate the Batman in peace, all of Gotham split into two; those who continued to despise "The Bat", and those who refused to believe he had killed those people so long ago, and yet another war began in Gotham between the extremists. Regardless, since that day, the Batman had become a scapegoat for everything wrong with the city; the crime, the pollution, the sex, drugs and alcohol, it was all his fault. Gotham did not deserve a hero such as the Batman, and so, he became an agent of justice shunned by those he was to protect, a Dark Knight...

"Master Wayne?"the comlink suddenly sounded.

"I'm here Alfred."

"There is a =cough cough there is a situation on the north end of Gotham Boulevard."

"Thank you, Alfred" Bruce pulled his mask over his head and leapt off the tower into the dark city.

* * *

"I'm getting too old for this shit!"Gordon groaned as he loaded his weapon. His cruiser along with two more sped down the boulevard after a lone jewel heister on a motorcycle. The crafty assailant continued to shoot through the lanes as the chase dragged on. It wasn't long before the nimble trickster lost his pursuers.

"Find that son of a bitch yesterday! I want him locked up for a nice, long time!"Gordon thundered to the driver. The thief, however, was already hiding safely in a dingy alleyway. He began to wipe the blood from his kill from his chest when he heard it. The sound of a vehicle coming from behind him. He turned and saw the Batpod thundering after him. He quickly leapt out of the way as Batman veered to a stop. He jumped of his ride and stared down the criminal.

"We can do this the easy way or the east way,"Batman hissed to the crook, but he was already making a break for it. He swung his leg over his bike and began to ride off. Batman reached out to catch him before he could escape, but he wasn't as young as he once was. He felt a tight pain shoot up his spine and doubled over briefly, though long enough for the man to make his escape. Batman quickly jumped onto his ride and shot off after the crook. He saw him less than 100 feet ahead of him... the saw a flash of silver and the criminal's bike topple over as he crashed. Batman drove up and saw a most disturbing sight. The thief had been sliced in half, his top half lying on the ground before him and a bloody streak across the street leading to his lower half, still tangled in the crashed bike. Batman quickly looked into an alleyway and saw a man in a kimono sheathe a bloody katana on a balcony. He turned to the caped crusader and nodded to him before disappearing around the corner. Batman quickly jumped of the Batpod and charged around the corner but saw nobody.

"Hold it right there, old friend!"

Batman turned quickly and saw Sargent Corely, an officer who made it clear he lived to capture Batman a _LONG_ time ago.

"I got ya this time, Batsie!"he spat, drawing his gun. "Now, down on the ground."

Batman, having dealt with Corely before, simply threw one of his old smoke bombs between him and the officer, and proceeded to flee across the rooftops. Once he got out to the boulevard, however, a squadron of officers began to fire on him.

"This isn't right!"Batman muttered to himself. "Gordon! You're supposed to tie them up longer than this"he mumbled under his breath. He quickly swung to and fro, avoiding the tearing bullets as he scrambled up an apartment. He had no time to lose. He hurried off before they could get a chance to dispatch a helicopter. He didn't even have time to look back to see if they were gaining or if they had given up.

* * *

Gordon stood alone on top of the police building. He knew he'd be there. He knew he'd come to meet with him after a night like tonight. Them he heard it. The sound of a cape flapping in the rushing air. He turned and saw the masked vigilante sanding before.

"Hello, Bruce"Gordon greeted his friend calmly.

* * *

Alittle short, but I hope you liked it. I'm going to try to finish up a few more projects so I can work on this one some more, so this one will be slow to start, but I'll be updating more now that some things are ending. Stay tuned.


End file.
